


Avatar, The Last Reader-Insert

by Fictional_Character



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hopefully not too OOC, Reader-Insert, some swearing because I can't not swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Character/pseuds/Fictional_Character
Summary: Aang isn't the last airbender. You're there too. You saw Aang run away and followed him on your glider to try and bring him back. He refused to go back to the air temple so you decided it would be better to just go with him to make sure he's safe. Not that you could really protect him better than he can protect himself, he's an airbending master and the avatar but it put your mind slightly more at ease. When the storm hit you feared for his life more than yours.What would happen if something happened to the avatar?One hundred years later you find out.—You don’t have airbender tattoos because you only get them once you master airbending or invent a new move (Aang made the air scooter). Aang is the youngest airbending master in history and you’re only a couple years older than him so that’s that.WRITE THE FANFICS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE WORLDWith everyone back into Avatar I thought I might try to write a fanfic while I rewatch it.Reader will use gender neutral pronouns. I'm thinking it'll probably become a bit of a Zuko/Reader later on.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Avatar, The Last Reader-Insert

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is really short, the rest will be longer. It's kinda more of a prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hella cold here.

It's cold here. You're cold. So cold. You feel like you've just woken up from the deepest sleep of your life. Your eyes are closed, it's too bright to open them. Your joints ache and creak as you try to move, to stretch. You suck in a breath and it burns with the cold. You hear voices, too far away to make out what's being said. What's going on? What happened? You were with Aang, on Appa, going to the South Pole for some reason. There was a storm. Where's Aang? Is he okay? You try again to breathe, it still hurts but you push through it in your panic.

"Aang.." You try to call for him but your mouth is dry and your voice is rough. Inhaling again you try to call out louder "Aang!"

"[y/n]?" You hear a response and footsteps crunching through what you guess is snow.

Finally you try to open your eyes. It's bright and your eyelids are heavy but you manage. You're in Appa's saddle and as you realize that you hear him snuffle and feel him shift under you. You begin to pull yourself up into a sitting position right as Aang jumps up to meet you.

"[y/n]! Are you okay?" Aang helps you sit up the rest of the way. 

You grab his shoulders and look him over, "I'm fine, I think. What about you? What happened?" 

Before he has a chance to answer you hear a yell. "What is that?!"

Looking down, over the side of Appa's saddle you can see two Water Tribe kids around your age. Aang squeezes your shoulder before jumping back down to meet them.

"This is [y/n]!" Aang gestures to you excitedly. You can't help but chuckle at that.

"I think he means Appa." You point out as you carefully try to climb out of the saddle and down the side of the sky bison.

"Oh! This is Appa, my flying bison." Aang corrects himself.

"And this is Katara, my flying sister." The boy gesture's to the girl beside him. 

You snort at the dumb joke and slip off the side of Appa, falling a very short distance onto your ass. It hurts nothing but your pride, you're an airbender for fuck's sake. That's what you get for laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I momentarily misspelled eyelids as "eyelips" and now I wish for death. I can't unsee that and it'll haunt me forever.


End file.
